Twin Soul
by YLCourt
Summary: She lost her memory due to a car accident where she slipped into coma for three long years while he, her twin older brother could not stop thinking about her. As they meet each other and struggle to re-conciliate and bond together once again, each find their true halves... albeit with obstacles in their journey, they will triumph against all odds.


Disclaimer: I lay no claims to Prince of Tennis characters except Seiren Kenji, Seiren Kenzy (Martins) and a few more original characters to come. I do not own Prince of Tennis either. All rights reserved for**Takeshi Konomi.**

**PROLOGUE**

Seiren-Martins Kenji. Seiren- Martins Kenzy. The never separated Seiren twins from birth till elementary school, but all things changed when their parents separated followed by their divorce. Whilst Kenzy stayed in Britain with the mother, Kenji followed the father back to Japan.

Alas, the twins never saw each other again… until ten years later.

They would be fifteen then.

Reversing time to see what happened, you would know why they separated without keeping in touch all those years…

000-000

_Beep. Beep._

_The mother stared at the sleeping face of her child. Her eyes dull and lifeless… but her knuckles white from gripping her hand too tightly._

_Meanwhile the child innocently slept, her fair skin true to the name given by her parents - the fair one. However, it actually is fair not only because of her natural skin colour but her long journey of darkness as well._

_The child stirred, her long eyelashes fluttered awake and the mother started to tremble. Tears tumbled down her face as she threw herself towards her child._

_"Kenzy!" She cried out, holding the hands of a child who simply stared at her unresponsively, her blank stare at the older woman ripping apart the latter's heart and then the latter could not take it anymore, falling back onto her chair, unconscious._

_Medics rushed in..._

000-000

Kenji jerked up awake from his desk, feeling the glare from a pair of fuming eyes. He slowly lifted his head to look into the burning greyish eyes of his English literature teacher.

Sitting up straight immediately, he did not bother to wipe off the drool from his mouth.

Mrs Takeshi's corner of her lips twitched and wordlessly pointed out towards the door. Snickers were heard behind him and the female teacher stared at the boys at the back.

She screeched, "Get out of my class if you dare to make a sound without my permission! You too..." she shook her fingers at Kenji, "Will get out as well since you have no interest in my class. Do I get myself clear?!" She roared out to the entire class.

Some nearest to where Kenji sat covered their ears while the mentioned boy nonchalantly walked past Mrs Takeshi towards the door.

The other boys followed.

Echizen Ryoma picked that exact timing to yawn and Mrs Takeshi threw a scathing glare at his direction.

He rolled his eyes and wanted to follow Kenji out of the classroom but the teacher held up her hand, "Stay, Echizen, and start reading from the 5th page onwards..." She instructed as the latter rolled his eyes.

Outside the classroom, Kenji chuckled as he slid down onto the floor, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes slowly.

His dreams at night were rarely peaceful.

000-000

Kenzy Martins absentmindedly swung her racket, not bothering to look where she was hitting and yet it was always dead on as the ball was hitting at the same spot on the wall over and over again. If one was to look closer at her face, they would be further surprised to learn that both of her eyes were closed, her lips humming a soft tune at the same time.

_1… 2… 3… 4… 2… 2… 3… 4… 3… 2… 3… 4… 4… 2… 3…. 4_

It was then she threw her racket towards her left hand and continued to hit the ball on the wall at that exact same spot, not missing a single beat as she continued her movement, both of her eyes not opening even once.

In her mind as she counted the beats, her ears were sensitive to the environment, her body ready for any kinds of movements in her immediate surroundings. Then when a soft tap of a foot signified a person intruding into her space, she stopped.

With a final swing of her grayish blue racket, the girl's clear cerulean blue eyes snapped open as she caught the ball with her right hand.

Without a backward glance, she threw up the tennis ball and struck hard whilst swirling her body, her body movement as graceful as a swan yet the force behind her swing as deadly as a cobra.

The 'intruder' yelped and froze on the spot as the neon ball shot past his cheek to drop down hard on the ground behind him.

She then wordlessly walked past him, out of the indoor tennis court and joined by a tall man dressed in a business suit as they slowly disappeared from his view.

Atobe Keigo put a finger on his left cheek that burned like fire where the tennis ball grazed his skin with a thoughtful look on his face.

000-000

**Author's NOTE:** The more I read this chapter, the more I felt the need to amend the second part of this Prologue. Hence the amendment to this chapter…

Enjoy reading and give me your comments XD


End file.
